Lips of An Angel - One Shot
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Song fic. Jason and Robin have been rescued but what happens when they try to re-acclimate to family life.


**Lips of an Angel – Song Fic** One Shot

I had this in my head and had to get it out. I hate how Robin saved Jason so many times and never gets anything in return.

_Prologue_

_Robin shivered then rubbed her arms as Jason stacked the wood to start a fire. He looked back at Robin knowing that she had to have been freezing. Once he had a total recall of his memories he went to find her. Helena had her on some island and now they were stranded. They had managed to lose Helena's goons and the witch herself but they had no clue where they were or how they would ever get home. _

_There was a massive storm and they had found a cave to take shelter in. Robin watched as Jason. She found two rocks to use and searched for paper something that would catch the spark. She found what looked to be like a sandwich wrapper. She joined Jason and they worked on the rocks and was finally able to get a fire going._

_Jason wrapped his arms around her feeling guilty that it had taken so long to get to her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She looked up at him with a frown._

_"You are here now. That is all that matters. Does anyone else know that you are out here?" He closed his eyes shaking his head._

_"Too much risk. I sent a package to your mother to drop a hint." She rubbed his arms._

_"It is not your fault. I was the one who suggested that we separate which was stupid considering everything that you went through." He shook his head in disagreement._

_"I went willingly. The best we can do is wait for this storm to pass then get out of here." He tried reassuring her._

_Two days passed and they were both delirious and hungry. They used their naked bodies to conserve body heat as they were out of kindle for fire. One desperate kiss became two and then three as two friends thought that everything that had fought to get back to was lost. Passionately and slowly they made love like it was the last time they would ever see each other. The last contact that they would ever have was there in that moment._

_Jason and Robin lay together weak and dehydrated. That was how Anna found them. She didn't raise an eyebrow she snapped into action to get them help. They weren't coherent or alert but they reached for each other, they clung to each other. She held pry them apart._

_At the hospital off the island Anna was by Robin's side. Anna had called Jason's family and they arrived as soon as possible. She had also called Patrick._

_Jason walked into Robin's room. He knew that she had been off her meds for three days and she was likely in a weaker state than he was. He found her in Patrick's arms. As if she felt him her eyes met his. Instantly they filled and he knew what she was thinking. He offered a reassuring smile that made her feel worse._

_"Can I have a minute?" He asked Patrick, it was one of the hardest things that he had to do. He had known about Sam and Patrick. He had seen them when he lurked in the shadows as Jake. Patrick just held onto her._

_"It is okay Patrick." She looked up at him. Patrick reluctantly let her go. He flashed Jason an irritated look before walking away. Jason sat on the bed._

_"How are you? Your viral load?" He worried taking her hand._

_"Slightly elevated but that is to be expected." He hung his head remembering when she came to him to disappear. _

_"It is not like that. My new cocktail is effective and has been. It is just slightly because of everything that has happened. I am not resisting. It is okay Jason." He gave her an awestruck look. She had suffered the most and she was trying to reassure him._

_"Jason you have to get tested. I am so sorry. I was." He put his finger to her lips._

_"I will but listen, I have no regrets. Neither should you." He told her. "We can talk about that later."_

_"If…" He shook his head._

_"I am going to be fine and I am not going to let you do this." He caressed her cheek then smiled. Patrick cleared his throat._

_"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He stood leaving her to Patrick but there was a heavy feeling in his chest._

Part 1

Jason and Robin had returned to Port Charles. Jason was trying to adapt to life with his wife and son. Robin had moved back into the home she shared with Patrick. They were divorced but trying to reconcile. She had told her family every detail about what happened. Helena had been locked up but that knowledge offered little comfort to Robin.

It was late on a Saturday. Robin remembered what happened with Jason on the island, she often dreamt of it. Patrick had questioned her but she never told the truth. He had seen them chatting in Kelly's early that day and they had fought about it. She picked up the phone and called him from the den.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Hey you." Jason answered upon seeing her number flash on the screen. He couldn't sleep so he got up and walked into the next room.

"Hi. I am sorry for calling so late." She started nervously chewing her lip not knowing what to say.

"Jason…"

"Yes." He raised his eyebrow.

"Did you ever tell Sam?" She asked. She wondered if he would resume a sexual relationship with her. They were married and married couples didn't use protection when they were healthy.

"I haven't but at the same time the excuses are wearing thin on her." He heard her inhale a shaky breath.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"You mean that you haven't?" She wondered how that was possible. Jason scratched the back of his head. "Sorry that is none of my business."

"It is your business. Considering everything that happened with Patrick." She was confused by that statement.

"He asks me about what happened but I haven't told him. He would never understand." Jason snorted.

"Robin, you don't know? I thought you knew. Shit." He cursed a bit more loudly then.

"Know what?" She asked him and he couldn't lie. He told her about Patrick and Sam. That when he was Jake he saw them. That when he first remembered he caught them. At her silence he felt terrible.

"Who else knows?" At his silence she figured that she had been duped by everyone.

"I am sorry Robin." She let out a laugh. How could she be angry considering that she had sex with a married man and not just any married man but Jason.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Don't be sorry. I mean I practically threw myself at you in a delirious…" She sighed. "At least we were divorced so what does that say about me? At least I understand why we have been fighting so much." Jason closed his eyes.

"Sam doesn't know but if it is causing a fight between you, you can tell him." Hearing her sigh he tried to reassure her.

"No, it is fine. Our fights are more about my being home being an inconvenience. Now I know why." Jason felt anger coursing through him. He never liked the way that Patrick treated her.

"Is he mistreating you? I would really like to introduce his face to my fist. Just say the word. The only reason that I haven't is for you and Emma." Robin chuckled at that.

"No Jason. I am sorry for calling so late. I just wanted to hear your voice. I needed to smile." She admitted.

"Then I am glad you called. And Robin, I think we both know that we needed each other that night. It had nothing to do with delirium. If I was going to die, I wanted it to be in your arms. I wanted to believe for one moment that there was a chance at heaven for me." She was stunned by his words and she didn't know what to say.

"I think about it. It haunts my dreams and sometimes, I wonder if things had been different." He caught himself.

"Jason." He was about to say something else when he caught Sam standing in the doorway.

"I have to go." He hung up._  
_  
_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Robin went to the bridge, the one place that she could think and feel connected to Jason. She had it out with Patrick. He had lied to her face. He had made her feel like an obligation and she just couldn't do it anymore. She was done.

Jason went to the bridge. He knew that it was a place that she used to go to when she wanted to think of Stone. Somehow it became a place that they both went to when they needed to feel each other's presence. He had it out with Sam. She wanted him to make a choice. He chose Robin. He would be a father to his son but as he stood there with his wife arguing all of the reasons to keep Robin in his life he realized what he was fighting for. He realized that he could never say goodbye to her.

Jason walked to stand next to Robin. She didn't have to look to know it was him.

"You know it is late. I hear Port Charles is mob infested, crawling with villains. Some say there are even vampires." She turned to look at him. She smiled at his smirk.

"Well then I guess it is good that you are here." He chuckled.

"Robin I don't want to wonder what could have happened. I don't want to wonder if things had been different. They happened. They shaped us. I don't want to think about it. I want to know if we can have it again." She looked at him in surprise.

"I know that a lot has happened. You are divorced and I am on my way there. I know you so I know you will need that first. I know that you will push and I will pull. But I am not giving up and you made me a promise to always come back and it has been long enough." Speechless she stares at him for a long moment.

"You promised to always be waiting. You didn't wait." He shook his head.

"On some level I have. Our time never seemed to be right. I have tried with Sam. She has tried with me but the thing is… Our time has passed. I need to be where I am meant to be and so do you." She stepped forward. She didn't need to question it. She felt it and it felt right. She stood on the tips of her toes and leaned up to brush her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. There would be questions, there would be bumps, but the journey worth it.

__

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
